DestinMancer
DestinMancer '''(once know as '''SpellcraftQuill) has been a GameFAQs user since December 28, 2011. He's not the most famous of users, but likely craves to be. Perhaps this is why he constantly pokes Latino_King, one of the two most (in)famous users on the Fire Emblem Fates GameFAQs board, by bringing up that he apparently is Tsundere for Pieri (which Latino_King denies). Due to this, SpellcraftQuill has recently been the victim of Latino_King's "lust"... He also seems to hate Endgame, or rather Endlame as he calls him. He also likes to pit characters against their counterparts from the opposing countries of Hoshido and Nohr in battles to the death, often egging on those who RP outside of the main boards. Kagerou is one of the few not to be his victim, even if he hoped Pieri would win their match just to spite Latino_King. Latino_King's nickname for him is Quilly. His nicknames for Latino_King are Latino_Queeb and Queeby. He closed his main account on January 6, 2015 thanks to being tired of the Fates board's waifu/husbando culture but lives on as DestinMancer where he continues to seek attention by butting heads with Latino_King... He also was trying to get his DestinMancer account banned, although he still is posting frequently on the Conquest board...so for now, so he likely changed his mind. As an update, he recently closed his DestinMancer account, leaving only his TwilightYagami account active...maybe. Unit- Rudyard ] * Name: Rudyard (Randle in Localizations: Uses the term "Wujintai" as a pen name.) * Class: Master Ninja (Heart Seal: Wyvern Lord, Onmyoji) * Personal Weapon: Emeraude (Hidden Weapon: MIT- 02 HIT-90 CRT-01) Rng: 2 An energized throwing star imbued with envious, tiger-like jealousy. If used on enemies with stat boosts, copies them for the User for one Turn (fails if Emeraude misses or deals no damage). Deadly against Golemkind. * Profile: ''A cautious Shinobi of Hoshido, contracted by Kotaro (before his death) to stymie Nohrian spellcasters and spread Hoshidan propaganda beyond their ebony borders. Like GSO, he is an established scribe of his nation, though their approach to literary magic may as well retell Yin and Yang: while GSO has a known Hoshidan style that borders the radical (and, in some cases, the lascivious), Wujintai's Norhiran fables paint Nohr in a more regulated fantasy light. Though sharing blood with a clan renown for its Diviners and Onmyoji, Rudyard adopted the sash of Shadowalkers instead-- a choice of Class he felt sharpened the shortcomings his society, The Wujintai, enjoyed weaponizing against him: in the dark, his anxiety withers; during assassinations on Nohr, his bloodlust is slaked; under the sash of a shinobi, his charisma (something usually suppressed) flourishes and all else withers. Seasoned in various poisons and curatives as a former Diviner, this also lends the Wujin Unit a strong spiritual side (portrayed as higher MAG Bases and Growths than usual). Like GSO, Rudyard felt as an outcast in his society; while his clan is far from wicked, its highest elders made it known that his choice of Class wasn't welcome. That said, upon Kotaro's death, Rudyard and The Wujintai reconciled to combat a common threat: a strange outbreak of plagues that seemed to introduce foreign malaise to his country. Unknown to GSO and his children, the scourge of Onmyxocite, a spiritual poison born of mythological fruit, had seeped into The realm of Fates through Outrealm Gate long before they arrived: its initial form could only infect abusers of The Emblefigs, but a new strain of the floral curse allowed it to become an airborne malaise, causing bizarre mutations in both organic life and the landscape of Hoshido -- the product of blackened, Nohrian jet streams The Wujintai named "The Seasons of Blaquelash". The Blaquelash affects three forces on The Realm of Fates: The Heavens, The Life and The Inorganic. In that order, this paranormal weather front ravages random locales with mudslides of toxic Mire, Goetia thunderstorms, Smog fronts rich in Waste Arts, "dark earthquakes" empowed with Flux energies, and "dark, life-stealing sunlight" associated with Nosferatu. For generations, The Diviners and Onmyoji of Wujintai played crucial roles in suppressing Blaquelash; exercising those driven to madness by its Ylissean curses, ridding the skies of its heavenly sorcery, and Terraforming the landscape damaged by its black magic-- all the while having Rudyard and a guest kunoichi, Kagerou, assigned to missions all across Hoshido to gather rarities for the "Panacea" required to rid White Kingdom of the scourge...which, ironically, could only be extracted from Hoshido's many locales under a dangerous, nocturnal weather fronts known as "Aversa's Night".'' Ironically, even though these Dark-Elemental climate anomalies come from the region, Nohr's barren, cold landscape meant the blackened sporefalls of Blaquelash had zero effect on Nohrian inhabitants. Far warmer climates, such as the regions of Hoshido, weren't so fortunate. When The Wujintai placed a hit on GSO's family (assuming him to be "The God of Blaquelash" and his daughters his disciples), its shaman charged both Kagerou and Rudyard with the deed in exchange for political pardon of the latter's "crime": the treasonous acts of being his own man, walking his own path in life, wanting to combat Blaquelash in his own manner as a Shinobi...rather than a Diviner or Onmyoji.'' Though Kagerou was convinced, Rudyard's cautious nature (and strained relationship with the Clan) led him to question the validity of The Wujintai's decree over GSO and his bloodline immediately. Surely enough, after undermining task the same way Kamui did Lord Garon's wicked decrees, the two Shinobi eventually learned GSO was just as much sufferers of Onmyxomite as Hoshidans were, even desperate for a cure themselves (and completely unaware of The Blaquelash). This also led to he and Rudyard's first face-to-face meeting: the two were followers of one another's literature, so the meeting saw their business rivalry reignite instantly. It wasn't until sometime after Lady Mikoto's barrier was formed over The Eastern heights of Whiteblood Kingdom that Blaquelash was dispelled forever; leaving both The Wujintai out of work and Rudyard's discreet "ultimate cure" without much a purpose. Thinking nothing of it, Rudyard made off for Infinite Chasm to meet Nohrian forces head-on, handing over the seemingly-useless cure -- known as Cornerstone+ -- to none other than Xiao-va: a leafy Hoshidan girl that immediately ran to a certain Sorcerer of Nohr in triumph over its holiness (and the Anime-like "Magical Girl" transformation it causes her in combat). A Unit with a the biggest adoration for cats in the Army. His birthday is classified by Wujintan law.'' * Affiliation: Hoshido (The Land of Wujintai; a region somewhere in Mokushu) * Personal Ability: Milacide'' Attacks by this Unit are classified as "Deadly" when facing the following Units: GSO, Gatenia, Aoi, and Xiao-va also inflicts "Deadly" damage to those with this Skill. This effect also affects Users with the following skills: Bloodlust, Unmask, Competitive. Dark Magic has no effect on this Unit. (Players will be unable to target Rudyard for attack if using Xiao-va to do so.)'' * Child Unit: Gaotora (Mechanist; Male Unit) ** Personal Skill: Ylissean Shade (On Odd Turns, allows the use of a random Dark Spell from Fire Emblem: Awakening for that turn. Must have a Dark Tome in Inventory to activate (which allows the Menu Command: "Transmute" to appear).) Kagerou's son: a youthful alchemist/storm chaser that, until its purification, adventured across Hoshido during Dark Natural disasters of Blaquelash to reverse-engineer its magic for greater good. He seems to have a crush on Xiao-va, but doesn't act on it out of fear of what The Wujintai would do to him and his family-- something Rudyard constantly reassures him won't occur. In truth, it was thanks to the meteorological notes of Gaotora that allowed The Wujintai to correctly ID the spells coursing through Hoshido's corrupt weather fronts, and played a vital role in keeping his parents safe during their missions deep in Aversa's Night to create Cornerstone+. Due to the above, this makes Gaotora and his parents the unintentional saviors of The New Gatenian Bloodline, seeing as Cornerstone+ was a Stone capable of neutralizing Onmyxomite in any and all forms it takes on both Ylisse and The Realm of Fates. None of these Units are aware of this, however: viewing the Stone as a painful relic of a dark age in Hoshidan history, Gaotora, Kagerou and Rudyard mutually agreed to have it removed from White Kingdom entirely-- where, ironically enough, it ended up in GSO's possession beyond enemy lines. Though their families may be rivals, the relation Gaotora and Xiao-va seem to be skirting around may end up uniting their clans across national borders sooner than either writer realizes... * Critical Quotes: -...Suffer the poison. - Guide me to perfection! - Your suffering makes me joy! - I'll pen your obituaries in advance... * Dual Support - Trust no one; trust your own instinct. - No need for insecurities, here. - ...This is bringing back sour school days... - If you won't have them suffer, who will? * Dual Strike - For the Wujintai!! - Envy my blade, do you? - *Sarcastic* Oh no; I slipped!! - Conquest over darkness!! * Dual Guard - Huh. Imagine *that* being blockable... - If you won't take them out, I will! - That's *true* Hoshidan will, for you. - Come on, you're not paying attention! * When defeating an enemy - ...As long as it's self-defense... - Not much for pain, I take it? - If it rids my pacifism...I'll accept it. - So...I guess you won't make it to my book signing? *Sarcasm* * When an ally defeats an enemy - ...I know a Sorcerer that could learn from you. - Just like a real-life fantasy tale. - See, now that's just attention-grabbing! - Can't have sharp social skills if you're dead...- * Other Quotes -"Long ago, Hoshido was lost in dark natural disaster. Your mother did your homeland a great service..." (MyCastle; Idle Quote) - "Not really my place to ask, but if you wanted a sadistic nickname...well, I'm willing to offer some..." (MyCastle; Idle Quote) - "...There's a man in Nohr my clan thought heralded The End of Days. In reality? He's actually a...business rival." (MyCastle; Idle Quote) - "I'm writing a dramatic reinterpretation of this war once it's over. I think you, Avatar, would make a suitable protagonist." (MyCastle; Idle Quote) - "I scared off a few brigands, earlier. They dropped this in their escape." (MyCastle; Item Quote) - "...I'm going to get green-eyed if you buy anything pricier for anyone else, so get me something decent." (Shop- as a customer) - "Selling my wares? ...I doubt these Wujintai relics are worth much outside Mokushu..." (Shop- selling) - "Where I come from, weaponry are tied to our hearts' greatest emotions. That said, er, I MIGHT get jealous of my own work for you if it beats Emeraude!" (Forge- as the Blacksmith) -"I'm not sure if Emeraude CAN be forged. It has my envious conscience, you know...ahaha!" (Forge- as a customer) Likes # Trying to be famous # Using Math improperly # Playing hard to get # Trolling trolls, especially Latino_King # Self-harm # Being a sore loser Dislikes # Being ignored # Zombie Apocalypses # Being reminded he isn't a robot # Endgame # Latino_King # Technickal1 # Trolls # Himself # Xander Quotes # I'd tickle Pieri, dress Latino_Queeb in a maid outfit, and RUN so she can punish him. # On a scale of Zero to ten, you're a negative ten. # Where's Pieri? Oh there she is, right up your ass. # Never. Endlame is mine! You'll never have him! # Quilly talk like Pieri. Quibby like it. # I just realized Quilly rhymes with Willy... ;) # Name an avatar Latino_Knave and marry him to Pieri. # As much as I like Kagerou, I'm gonna be sad when Pieri perishes since I want to make LK suffer. # Endlame's a sore loser... always blocking those who dare to challenge him... Anybody come up with a guess as to who he blocks? # Oh noes! The queeb is back! Where's his catfish-fucker of a ho? Topics Battle of the Counterparts Round I: Xander vs Ryouma Quotes About Him # You ought to be happy that I'm giving you all the attention that you desperately crave. # I think I'm more like Takumi and you're Oboro. You idolize me and wish you could have my babies, Quilly. Trivia # His signature is "Burroughs: Scanning...Excuses, unjustified resentment, self-justification, a rash desire to negate oneself...I don't see any good reason to join their cause." # He doesn't care much about Waifus... or Husbandos... # Despite popular belief, his username does not have to do with Sonic the Hedgehog, but it's a reference to him being a writer. # He used to RP Setsuna and Gerome. # He thinks Xander looks like the Elmer's Glue cow! Category:GameFAQs User Category:Team Mavitar Category:Blocked by Endgame Category:Anti-hero Category:Anti-villains